User blog:Sainami/Ame’s Evolution – Villages and Organizations
Heya! La Cherrish is cleaning up the other blogs, creating new ones, making it more orderly. I’m such an idiot in that, because the messiness just kept on bothering me! Anyway, so as you all know, I’ve been organizing (for waaay too long) this project. The title is self-explaining which part this blog will be about. NOTE: We will not follow anything further than chapter 646, meaning that anything afterwards will NOT be accepted in the canon. General Rule * Officially every user may only have ONE Kage, ONE main village and ONE Jinchūriki. Throughout the event your village can obtain more land to expand on. Example: The Land of Rain has expanded her boundaries with her neighbor countries, Land of Grass and Land of Stone, by overwhelming them with her military force. To be added that no Kage may become the Jinchūriki at any given time. The Jinchūriki officially decides where he/she wants her animal, but you, as Kage, may lure them to your own. Final Date! The final sign-up date will be in the last week of the Chuunin Exams. Actually, it should’ve been beforehand, but I guess the villages ain’t that interested to measure the future strength of their military force. Plus, organizations can always come in and out, before and during the war, perhaps use the Chuunin or the second event as your key to sign up? And to be honest, I can’t wait for the second phase to start. The Kage meeting will surely be entertaining. END OF DATE: Unconfirmed. Will be placed in the last Chūnin Exam, or during the break phase for the finals. Join with your army! The more villages, the more fun we will eventually have. After the Chuunin there will be a Kage meeting as aforementioned. Every village, may you be a head ninja, or Kage, is welcome to attend it. It is important for the next phase, because what will be said there, will close many paths and leave a few open. From there out I’ll likely decide the next step! This, of course, also counts for the organizations. Without the evilness, goodness or neutralities, we wouldn’t have some special fun! Join with your comrades in arms, defy the villages, or fight each other! Because there weren’t much sign-ups I’ll be doing it differently. Copy and paste this in your comment for what you want to sign up for, which is open (canon): Join with a village ** Name of the village: Romanji and Kanji ** Name of the Head Ninja/Kage: * * Would your village be in the possession of a Tailed Beast?: (Please take in mind that other people might have applied for the said tailed beast, thus not necessarily part of your village. Therefore, this is an assuming of what you want.) ** Rate your village’s wealth: ** ** Population Size: 0 out of five stars ** ** Economy: 0 out of five stars ** ** Technology: 0 out of five stars ** ** Military Size/Strength: 0 out of five stars Join with an organization ** Name of the organization: Romanji and Kanji ** Name of the Leader(s): * * Is the group affiliated with another one or a village? (If your answer is a yes, please add the names of the affiliates, if not, leave it empty): ** What’s the specific goal of the group?: Approved… Villages * Amegakure (Cherry) - Izaya * Otogakure (Dream) - Kyatsu Musei * Konohagakure (Serksie) - Yami Nara * Kumogakure – Yoru Uchiha * Sunagakure (Ash) - Samiya * Kirigakure – Fuyuki * Iwagakure (Waterkai) - Part of Yulryeo * Yulryeo/Magoseong- Yeomra * Getsugakure (Chix) - Kinpa * Harōgakure - Admiral Cross (adjunct: Hikari) * Takigakure - Takikage * Reikaigakure - Shinzui (Chiekage) Daimyō * Land of Fire - Yami Nara * Land of Water - Fuyuki * Land of Earth - * Land of Lightning - * Land of Wind - Hibiki Odorite * Land of Rain- Izaya * Land of the Moon - Hikaru Tsuki * Land of Dragons - Fugaku * - UNKNOWN/RESERVED (Plot Device) Organizations * Junten / Taka – Affiliated * Blood Bound Apostle - Muzai Kaguya, Kirigakure * Fuchi - Magoichi * Kurozome - Unknown (Waterkai) * Tsuchikaisei - Unknown, Unknown, Ikioi * Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (Chix) - Muzai Kaguya, Jinsoku Fusa * Twelve Guardian Ninja (Cherry) - Sainami Enclosure All treaties, business partnerships and the like will have to be role played out. This will count the moment we’re at the final phase of the Chuunin Exams, which will be announced too. All the approved articles will need to be done before the end of the Kage Meeting. This too shall be announced. Important links * Ame’s Evolution: Chuunin Exams * Ame's Evolution: Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts Category:Blog posts